


Where There's Smoke

by maaaaa



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaaaa/pseuds/maaaaa
Summary: Written in April 2006 in response to the Sentinel Thursday challenge "TS Episode Titles".
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Where There's Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Written in April 2006 in response to the Sentinel Thursday challenge "TS Episode Titles".

Blair typed away at his desk, mostly oblivious to the Jim noises that seeped in around the edge of his awareness. There was some unusual banging about going on, but nothing that caused him to yank himself away from the end that was finally in sight to the paper he was writing. When Jim hollered something about going out for a while, Blair muttered a good bye and a see ya later, with a quick wave at the closed French doors.

A few minutes later, wisps of white smoke managed to do what the earlier Jim racket hadn’t. Blair pushed away from the desk and jumped to his feet, upending the chair he’d been warming. Tendrils of smoke curled under the doors and between the cracks, wiggling their way upward, spreading willy-nilly throughout the room.

Blair blinked in surprise, and waved his hand about as he stepped toward the door. He reached out cautiously, touching the door gingerly, to gauge the temperature. The surface was cool to the touch, so he shielded his mouth with one flannel covered forearm as he nudged the door open with the opposite shoulder.

White smoke billowed inward and Blair took a step back, coughing in automatic response to what his brain assumed would be a suffocating assault on his lungs. The loft’s living area was filled with smoke. Blair looked around, panic flooding his mind, as he tried to assess where the fire was. He scooted to the fireplace, then did a quick check of the kitchen, before doing a head count of any candles he may have lit and forgotten. Finding no flames, he dashed to the door, ready to escape and call for help.

As he reached for the door, a loud voice shouted from the other side, “Stand back!”

Blair did as ordered, and the door swung open. A tall fireman entered, waving at Blair to move back as he swept into the room, taking command.

Before Blair could say a word, the fireman spoke, “Cascade Fire Department, no need for alarm.” His voice was muffled and tinny sounding as he talked through his facemask. “Looks like we might have a case of spontaneous combustion here,” he continued gruffly as he stepped closer to Blair. “Or maybe even arson.”

Blair screwed his face into a questioning grimace and sputtered, “What the…shouldn’t we get out of here? Shouldn’t you be---,”

“Serious business, arson,” the fireman continued, moving closer. “Setting a man’s heart on fire and leaving it to smolder.”

Blair shook his head, wondering if he was hallucinating, thinking maybe the smoke was due to some sort of noxious chemical leak.

“Yup,” the fireman purred slowly, “I definitely detect something hot, something combustible. And I’m here to fan the flames.”

It was the silky timbre of the voice that finally tipped Blair off. He took a closer look at the fireman invading his personal space, and his eyes met Jim’s amused gaze.

Jim removed his helmet then, and tossed it on the couch. He slid the mask up and off his face, leaving a faint pattern of its outline and smudging his nose and cheeks with streaks of soot.

“Or maybe you’d rather I get out my hose,” he suggested, cocking one eyebrow suggestively.

Blair gulped and sucked in a deep, shuddering breath.

Jim closed the distance between them, flicking open the fasteners of his heavy waterproof coat as he approached. He shrugged out of the coat with a hefty flex and let the coat slip off his shoulders and drop to the floor. A fine sheen of sweat coated his chest and wide suspenders covered his nipples. His pants were baggy, riding low on his hips and he wore huge, ugly firemen boots.

Blair opened his mouth, but all that escaped was a low, quivery moan.

“Trouble breathing, Chief?” Jim questioned as he slipped an arm around Blair’s waist and tugged him close. “Need mouth to mouth?”

Not waiting for an answer, Jim leaned in and locked his lips over Blair’s. He breathed out slowly, filling Blair’s mouth and airway with his warm, moist breath, before trailing his tongue across the roof of Blair’s mouth.

Blair’s cock hardened and he rubbed his groin against Jim’s.

Jim withdrew his tongue and closed his mouth, sealing their lips in a demanding kiss as his cock responded to Blair’s.

Jim let go of Blair and stepped away for a moment. He went to the stereo and switched it on before flicking the overhead fan on.

The smoke swirled lazily about the room as it started to dissipate, leaving the loft in a fuzzy haze.

Blair shivered, and wobbled unsteadily, but Jim returned in an instant, grabbing hold of him. He pulled Blair up and over his shoulders, in a firemen’s carry and started toward the stairs. The sultry voice of Jim Morrison crooning Light My Fire started as Jim trudged up the steps.

When he reached the top, he slid Blair off and set him on his feet. Blair was smiling and his half-lidded eyes studied Jim’s chest up close. He reached out and ran his fingertips along the suspenders, teasing Jim’s nipples with each up and down movement.

Jim let Blair play with the suspenders as he walked him backwards, toward the bed. Then he pushed Blair’s hands away and criss-crossed his hands under the suspenders, sliding them both off his shoulders in one move. They dropped to his sides and hung against his legs, looping over his hips and buttocks. His pants sagged a bit, dropping lower and Blair licked his lips as he noted Jim wore nothing underneath.

“You know Chief,” Jim said huskily as he batted Blair’s questing hands away. “I think we need to go over a few safety rules here.”

“Huh?” Blair mouthed with an annoyed pout.

“What are you supposed to do when you’re caught in a smoke filled room?” Jim asked as he stilled Blair’s movements by grasping his upper arms firmly.

Blair stared at him and blew out a heavy, exasperated breath.

“Stop,” Jim pointed out helpfully.

“Drop,” he added as he pushed Blair onto the bed, plopping him onto his butt.

“And roll,” he instructed as he bent down, grabbed Blair ankles, and flipped him onto his stomach.

Blair laughed, and wiggled his ass as Jim yanked his sweatpants off. Jim stepped closer, brushing up against Blair butt, and Blair pushed back as he felt Jim’s erection straining against the slick material.

“Come on baby light my fire,” Blair invited as he sang along with the Doors.

Jim wiggled his hips and his pants slid to the floor.

And then…they set the night on fire.


End file.
